Mi primer embarazo
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Este es un "ova" del fanfiction "los héroes de las 6 naciones" donde se muestra el primer embarazo de Dawn.


_**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**_

_**Ova : Mi primer embarazo.**_

-¿Saben cómo vienen los bebes? Supongo que si todos hemos tenido clases sobre ello, en este especial veremos cómo se desarrolla el primer embarazo de nuestra querida Dawn, nos centramos en una pequeña casa ubicada en ciudad Petarburgo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo lo tomo Ash?, es decir cuando yo le dije a Drew se volvió loco jaja. –dijo la castaña mientras amamantaba al pequeño Haru-

-Pues aun no le doy la noticia, quiero que sea especial, tus hijos son tan hermosos, ¡muero por ser madre!. –decía mientras cargaba al pequeño Shuu, después de una buena platica entre amigas llego la hora de que Dawn regresara a su casa con su esposo en Kanto, al llegar ella le preparo una cena súper especial para él y en una pequeña bandeja le tenía la sorpresa, ella se pone hermosa y en eso llega el, comen juntos y el momento llega-

-Quita la tapa amor.

-Está bien Dawn . –destapa la bandeja y ve una prueba de embarazo que es positiva, se queda como tonto con la boca abierta no lo puede creer, toma la prueba y mira a don con unos ojos de "¿es verdad?" ella solo asiente con su cabeza y el la abraza y da 2 vueltas con ella-¡Me haz echo el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo mi querida Dawn!

_PRIMER MES DE EMBARAZO._

-Dawn siente molestares en la mañana, mareos y ganas de vomitar, ella pudo notar que en esas semanas sintió algunos dolores en ciertas partes de su cuerpo y sus senos, estos se volvieron más sensibles y gradualmente fueron creciendo poco a poco, Ash también era espectador de esos cambios, todo iba tranquilamente en la casa de los kechum.

_SEGUNDO MES DE EMBARAZO._

-La peli azul sigue con sus malestares, sus pechos siguen sensibles, su cuerpo se empieza a preparar para cobijar al bebe para que este pueda crecer y alimentarse bien, en esta etapa la joven empezó a subir un poco de peso y los antojos como fritos con queso , frezas con crema, chocolates , platillos poco comunes no fueron negados por el azabache pero con medida las chucherías. En la semana numero 6 la joven empezó a sentir más sueño y cansancio, la pareja estaba realmente feliz por él bebe.

_TERCER MES DE EMBARAZO._

-Dawn nota que sus pechos han crecido un poco más así que ella y May tuvieron que ir de compras por nuevos sujetadores, las náuseas y vómitos siguen , por otro lado ella y Ash fueron con el doctor para que le recetaran alimentos sanos ya que empezara a subir de peso, todo va perfecto entre ellos, Ash sigue recibiendo su dosis 3 días a la semana, salen como una verdadera pareja.

_CUARTO MES DE EMBARAZO._

-La oji azul ya no tiene tantas nauseas, notablemente Dawn empieza a subir de peso y comienza a formarse su pequeña barriguita, sus pechos crecieron más, su vientre comenzó a crecer y sus caderas se fueron ensanchando, ahora ella presenta algunas molestias en su espalda ya que tiene que cargar con su hermoso bebe, Ash y Dawn estaban más que felices y ansiosos por la llegada del bebe, ya habían empezado a colorear el cuarto del bebe, según el doctor será una hermosa niña.

_QUINTO MES DE EMBARAZO._

_-_Dawn ha empezado a sentir a su bebe por primera vez nota como se mueve y siente sus primeras pataditas, las ganas de ir al baño crecen para Dawn esto empieza a molestar un poco a Ash ya que en plena dosis ella tiene que ir y en ocasiones las ganas se desvanecen y él se queda sin su dosis, su peso sigue subiendo, los pechos igual y tienen más sensibilidad, él bebe ha crecido notablemente, por otro lado los pies de Dawn comienzan a hincharse y le cuesta más caminar pero no es todo empiezan las discusiones con el azabache.

-Ash estoy cansada, ¿podemos ir a casa ya?. –decía fatigadamente la chica de ojos zafiros-

-Rayos Dawn falta poco para que acabe el partido pokemon!

-Bien entonces me voy yo a casa sola!. –antes de irse él toma su brazo bruscamente –Dije que ya acabara no seas niña últimamente no aguantas nada!

-Sera acaso ¡¿Por qué estoy embarazada?! –se suelta de Ash y se dirige hacia casa, más tarde cuando llega el azabache, ella ya estaba dormida.

-Hey Dawn! ¿Qué hay para cenar? Tengo hambre! –Como no le contestan va y la despierta bruscamente exigiéndole de comer "Estas loco! Tienes 2 manos y 2 piernas, puedes hacerte de comer tú!", -Tu eres mi esposa para eso estas! Me tienes que atender!- ella molesta le dijo " ¡Eres un idiota!" , -Bien! Este idiota se larga!-, ella se para cómo puede de la cama y lo sigue hasta la sala, ahí él toma su chaqueta, su billetera y las llaves, "¿A dónde crees que vas Ash?, no hemos terminado", -Tu no pero yo si mujer, me estas volviendo loco!-

_SEXTO MES DE EMBARAZO._

-En este mes la peli azul subió 3 kilos y sus pies siguen hinchándose un poco, como las estrías empezaran a aparecer Dawn tuvo una salida de shopping con su mejor amiga May lo cual le sirvió para desahogarse por los pleitos que últimamente ha tenido con Ash, en ocasiones Dawn nota que le empieza a salir de sus pechos un líquido pegajoso blanquecino llamado calostro, y por su peso ahora Dawn ya empieza a usar blusas sueltas y en ocasiones vestidos de maternidad, dejo los zapatos con tacones y las discusiones con Ash seguían.

-¡No te entiendo!. –grito la chica-

-¡Es que no puede ser! ¡Me vuelves loco mujer! ¡Tal vez deba pasar la noche fuera!

-Ah! Y piensas ¿dejarme sola? Y si me empiezo a sentir mal o algo por el estilo! En serio Ash eres un idiota con cada let…-Un dolor punzante en su estómago aparece, ella hace una cara de mal gusto y con una mano se toca su estómago, Ash olvida la discusión y se acerca a ella preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿él bebe está bien?

-Déjame en paz, solo necesito descansar. –se suelta de el y se va a dormir-

_SEPTIMO MES DE EMBARAZO._

_-_En este mes ya le cuesta más trabajo moverse a Dawn, May la visita constantemente para ayudarla en cualquier cosa ya que Dawn se cansa más rápido ya sea al caminar o cualquier otro tipo de actividad física, sus pechos están más grandes, ella empieza a sentir algunas contracciones que no causan casi dolor, las peleas de Ash siguen…

-Amor…-le susurra el joven a su esposa quien se encuentra acostada en la cama fatigada-

-Lo siento Ash no me siento bien para tu "dosis" –sin voltearlo a ver le contesto-

-Dawn vamos no creo que pueda dormir hoy si no lo hacemos. –la abraza y empieza a tocarle sus pechos-

-¡Duele! Solo déjame tranquila ¿sí? –le quita su mano-

-¡Eres increíble! Se supone que debes complacerme! Eres mi mujer! Y el sexo es fundamental en una relación Dawn! –se empieza a molestar y alzarle la voz-

-No me grites tonto, tu crees que todo es ¿Sexo? Deberías ponerte en mi lugar tengo una vida conmigo y debo ¡cuidarla! –con eso dejo sin palabras a Ash, el como siempre opto por irse dejándola triste y llorando de coraje.

_OCTAVO MES DE EMBARAZO._

-Ya casi finaliza el embarazo de Dawn, en este mes le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño , May le sugirió que cuando llegara de algún lado a casa descansará poniendo sus pies en alto que eso ayudaba a que sus pies no se hincharan tanto, su barriguita ya estaba bastante crecida, realmente lucia hermosa, las discusiones con Ash la ponían triste y a veces mal, el ya no quería discutir con el amor de su vida así que opto por arreglar las cosas.

-Dawn sé que te eh echo enojar mucho con mis estupideces pero en verdad te amo y quiero demostrártelo! –ella estaba sentada en el sofá y él estaba de rodillas pidiéndole disculpas- de verdad te vez hermosa embarazada y me da más gusto saber que ese bebe es mi hijo.

-Está bien Ash creo que eh estado muy sensible por el embarazo, te perdono. –dijo esto mientras la acariciaba su rostro

-¡Te lo compensare! Hoy vayamos a cenar al restaurante "coffeeMeid" dicen que es de los mejores, ya hice la reservación, es a las 7 pm, mesa 8 , no faltes me tengo que ir al trabajo te estaré esperando haya, te amo –le da un beso en la frente y se va, ella se paró feliz mente y como pudo se puso un vestido rosa uno zapatos no muy altos ni tan bajos, su cabello suelto con curlis y se maquillo, realmente lucia hermosa, llego a la reservación unos 20 minutos más tarde ya que le costaba caminar para su sorpresa Ash no había llegado, lo estuvo esperando, 1,2 , 3 horas y nada de él , gente entraba , gente se iba pero ninguna de las que entraba era su amado esposo, a la tercera hora se dio cuenta que el tipo no llegaría así que molesta pago el agua que tomo y se fue a casa de May, no quiso llegar a casa.

-En ¿enserio? El estúpido te dejo ¿plantada?

-Si…y me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas, ¡es un mentiroso! –mientras tanto con Ash y sus amigos-

-¡Sobres Ash ! hasta dentro! Hasta dentro! –el sí recordó la cena pero 4 horas más tarde de la hora acordada!, al llegar al restaurante era más que obvio que ella no estaría ahí así que opto por irse a casa, compro unas flores blancas y unos chocolates pero ella no estaba ahí y no le contestaba el celular, al día siguiente que ella llego.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡No dormí por tu culpa y en media hora me tengo que ir a trabajar!

-Ese no es mi problema, al final tú me dejaste plantada, ¡idiota! –ella finalizo la conversación esta vez-

_NOVENO MES DE EMBARAZO._

_-_En este último mes sorprendentemente Ash y Dawn no habían peleado de echo casi ni hablaban, ella pudo notar que su ombligo salio hacia afuera, ubieron cosas que ella ya no pudo hacer sola asi que May la ayudo , los dias pasaron y pusieron la cita para el parto ya estaba todo listo y cuando ella y Ash se iban para el hospital la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No puedo creer que te molestes por eso Ash Kechum!

-¡No es que tú tienes la culpa! –le grita-

-¡No me grites idiota! ¡Y si eso piensas tal vez no deberíamos de habernos casado! –estallo la pobre chica-

-Ahh con que eso piensas, es bueno saberlo ¿sabes?.

-Tu…yo ya no sé si en verdad te amo, me has lastima…-su dolor empieza a hacerse fuerte, la fuente se le rompió, Ash olvido la discusión de hace un momento la cargo y la llevo directamente al hospital, inmediatamente May llego al lugar reclamándole a Ash-

-Fue una discusión y ella pues yo…-tartamudeaba-

-¡Eres un idiota! Sabes ella realmente pensó que la dejaste de amar!

(Flashback)

-May tengo miedo, estos meses han sido muy duros para mí. –decía mientras tomaba un vaso de agua-

-Cálmate Dawn es natural en el embarazo estar sentimental a mí me paso!-

-No May! Yo creo que Ash ya no me ama…siempre peleamos por cualquier cosa y yo lo sigo queriendo (empieza a llorar) pero no entiendo por qué peleamos en estos momentos pareciera que siempre busca algo porque pelar, creo que lo mejor sería pedirle el divorció!, yo no sé si lo amo!. –la castaña solo la abrazo fuertemente-

(Fin del blashback)

-Yo no tenía idea de que eso pensara Dawn…

-Yo espero que ella este bien porque si no en tu conciencia quedara, ¡Idiota!. –En el quirófano Ash entro apoyando a Dawn y diciéndole que lo perdonara por todas las cosas que él dijo, no era su intención alejarla tanto el la sigue amando y quiere que esto funcione por él bebe ella por su lado no le dice nada solo se concentra en el parto el cual fue un éxito total dio a luz a una hermosa niña con tan solo verla Ash y Dawn olvidaron todo lo que paso en esos 9 meses y decidieron empezar de nuevo por su amor y por él bebe que tuvieron, eran primerizos ¿Qué esperaban? Para eso no hay un manual ni nada, disfrutaron cada instante con su bebe, que después decidieron por tener más hijos pero ahora ya tenían la experiencia para afrontar situaciones como las que pasaron en el _primer embarazo_ de Dawn.


End file.
